In applications in which a conductor, such as the terminal pin of a lithium battery, is sealed within a passage in a metal wall, a fluoropolymer sleeve has been crimped onto the conductor to provide more over-surface distance between the conductor and ground and to protect the seal. An example of such an arrangement is to be found in Mead et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,158.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a conductor seal assembly that provides more over-surface distance between the conductor and ground, and protects the seal, in a more economical, simple and effective manner than assemblies known heretofore.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.